1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill receiving/processing machine, which discriminates a denomination of bill (paper money or bank note) at every money receipt transaction, counts the number of received bills, and further receives them in a stacker for each kind of bill. In particular, the present invention relates to a bill receiving/processing machine, which has a simple structure having no temporary reserving section for temporarily reserving the bill before receiving, and securely performs bill receiving/processing for a plurality of transactions even in the case where a fault such as bill jam happens, and rationally performs a cancel processing with respect to a transaction completing a bill kind discriminating/counting process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the bill receiving/processing machine, in general, a temporary reserving section has been mainly employed. The temporary reserving section temporarily reserves the received bill (paper money or bank note) in a temporarily reserving section before receiving, and thereafter, receives it in a stacker after confirming the final transaction. There is a bill receiving/processing machine (note sorting and counting apparatus) disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,492 by the present applicant, which has the above mentioned temporary reserving section. The apparatus disclosed in the above U.S. Patent includes stackers (S1 to S6) for receiving the bill for each kind. These stackers (S1 to S6) are respectively provided with temporary reserving sections (SH1 to SH6) at their upper portions.
Continuous processing by the above apparatus to a plurality of bill receipt transactions is made in the following manner.
First, when a received bill of the first transaction is put into a hopper, the bill fed from the hopper is discriminated for each money kind by a money kind discriminating section. Thereafter, the bill is fed to the temporary reserving sections (SH1 to SH6) positioned on the upper portion of the money kind stackers (S1 to S6) in accordance with a denomination of the bill. Subsequently, a received money statement and the processing result by the present apparatus are collated, and when the collation is correct, a received money confirmation button is pushed, and thereby the bill is released from the temporary reserving sections (SH1 to SH6), and then, is successively received in the stackers (S1 to S6). A received money transaction after the second time is processed in the same manner as above. For example, if a fault such as a jam happens during the second time received money transaction, only bill of the second time transaction exists in the temporary reserving sections (SH1 to SH6); therefore the bill of the first time transaction is not mixed therein.
After all, when a fault happens in the apparatus, an operator may carry out fault recovery handling for collecting the bills reserved in the temporary reserving sections (SH1 to SH6), the bill(s) remaining in the hopper and the bill(s) existing in the feeding passage having the jam, and again putting them in the hopper.
On the other hand, in order to reduce a price of the apparatus, there appear many bill receiving/processing machines having a simple configuration including no temporary reserving section. In the bill receiving/processing machine having no temporary reserving section, a plurality of money receipt transactions are continuously processed, and then, in the case where a fault such as a jam is generated during processing after the second time transaction, the fault recovery process is troublesome. For example, the first time money receipt transaction is normally processed, and thereafter a fault such as a jam is generated during the second time transaction processing. In this case, in view of the bills received in each stacker, the bills of the approved first time transaction are mixed with the bills of the disapproval and processing second time transaction. In order to recover this state, the following work is required. The mixed bills are all taken out of each stacker, and the bills remaining in the hopper and the bills on the feed passage causing the jam are collected and further, the operator manually counts the number of bills by so as to sort the bills of the approved first transaction.
For this reason, in the bill receiving/processing machine having no temporary reserving section, when a fault is generated, the recovery work of machine becomes very troublesome; as a result, there is a possibility of causing erroneous handling.
As described above, in the bill receiving/processing machine, when a plurality of money receipt transactions are continuously processed, a fault is generated. In order to speedily nd accurately carry out the recovery processing, it is effective to provide a temporary reserving section. However, in the case where the temporary reserving section is provided, a problem arises such that the machine structure becomes complicated, and the machine cost increases.
Further, in order to reduce the price of the machine, in the bill receiving/processing machine having no temporary reserving section, in the case where a fault such as a jam or the like is generated, the recovery processing becomes very troublesome; as a result, a problem arises such that there is a possibility of causing erroneous processing.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems in the prior art. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a bill receiving/processing machine, which can achieve a price reduction by a simple configuration having no temporary reserving section, and has no need of manually sorting approved bills even in the case where a fault such as a jam is generated.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a bill receiving/processing machine, which can rationally carry out cancel process with respect to a transaction such that a bill has been already sent to a stacker after money denomination discriminating/counting process is completed.
The present invention relates to a bill receiving/processing machine, which separately feeds a bill placed on a hopper one by one in succession of every money receipt transaction, supplies the bill to money denomination discriminating/counting means discriminating a denomination of the bills and counting the number of bills, receives the bills sorted by the money denomination discriminating/counting means in a stacker in accordance with the money denomination, and has no temporary reserving section for temporarily separating the bills from the stacker when the bills are received in the stacker for each money denomination. The above object of the present invention can be achieved by providing: a fault detection means for detecting a generation of fault in a money receipt transaction after a second time exclusion of the first time transaction; alarm means for giving an alarm when a fault is detected by the fault detection means; and a fault recovery handling section which again places the paper money on the hopper when the alarm means gives the alarm of a generation of fault, means for receiving the total bills adding a bill of the present money receipt transaction and an approved bill before the money receipt transaction in the stacker in accordance with the money denomination, and means for distinguishing received money data of the present money receipt transaction from received money data of the previous money receipt transaction.
Further, the above object of the present invention can be achieved by providing a control section which collects a bill relative to the transaction received in the stacker by the money denomination discriminating/counting means and an approved bill already received in the stacker before the money receipt transaction, and again places the collected bill on the hopper so that money denomination discriminating/counting is again carried out in the case where when a plurality of money receipt transactions is continuously carried out, the transaction after the second time excluding the first time transaction is cancelled after money denomination discriminating/counting is completed, receives the bills in the stacker by the number of bills when the money receipt transaction before the transaction is approved, and discharges the bill after that to the reject stacker.